


26/01/19: the morning after

by excelsi_or



Series: to a boy i love right now [11]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: And More Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excelsi_or/pseuds/excelsi_or
Summary: It's the morning after and Jihoon learns that she can sing.
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Original Female Character(s)
Series: to a boy i love right now [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1252010
Kudos: 14





	26/01/19: the morning after

**Author's Note:**

> Nice little short one today. Gonna attempt to post Monday to Friday just to get through this little collection. :)

_January 26_

The only reason she wakes is because she has a need to pee. Her eyes don’t want to open and her body is exhausted. She can feel Jihoon’s chest pressed to her back, his arms around her. His breath is warm against the back of her head. Carefully, she twists in bed to get a look at him. His hair is an absolute mess and the soft winter sunlight gives him a gentle look. Before disentangling herself from him, she leans up to kiss his jaw. She makes sure that he’s still covered by the blanket and scoops up a shirt from the floor.

Once she’s put it on, she realizes that it’s Jihoon. Unconsciously, she finds herself running her fingers over the fabric as she makes her way to the bathroom. She washes her face and pulls her hands up into a bun. Since they have no plans this weekend, she doesn’t bother to put in much effort.

Just as she’s about to join Jihoon in bed again, her stomach growls. Knowing that hunger pains will bother her, she goes to the kitchen to find something to make.

Her phone sat on the coffee table all night and she picks it up to find messages from Seungkwan, Hansol, and Jeonghan. While she looks through Jihoon’s fridge, she answers each of them in turn. There isn’t much in terms of ingredients, but there’s enough to make pancakes. It seems satisfying enough.

After choosing a song, she sets her sights on a decent stack of pancakes. Her humming turns to singing and before she knows it, she’s swaying at the stove, singing riffs to a new song she’d heard on the radio. Giggling to herself, she flicks through her playlist to find a song from _Les Misérables_ that’s been stuck in her head.

Halfway through the song, she squeals when Jihoon’s arms snake around her waist. He props his chin on her shoulder and gives the side of her head a kiss. Then he surprises her further by harmonizing with her, apparently knowing the song as well.

“Can we talk about how good you look in my shirt?” JIhoon murmurs in her ear.

Her cheeks flush red. Jihoon doesn’t embarrass her often, but when he does, she gets light-headed. He pecks her cheek, hands skimming down her sides as he peers over her shoulder at the stove. ”Pancakes?”

She shrugs. “You don’t have much in your fridge.” She flips the last one and turns to him. He’s bare-chested, just his sweatpants on from yesterday. She leans forward to kiss a hickey she left on his shoulder.

“Are you hungry?” she asks. The plate with the stack of pancakes on them, she pushes towards him and he promptly takes it to the living room.

“Not really,” he says over his shoulder, “but I’ll eat with you.”

Between his final projects and last couple classes, he’s been spending more than one late night in the studio. This means his eating habits are all over the place, despite her desperate attempts to return him to some semblance of a schedule. She can’t find any syrup in his fridge, so she settles on tangerines. Least it’s something to go with the pancakes. She tosses one to Jihoon before plopping next to him on the couch.

“I didn’t know you could sing,” Jihoon says after a while.

She looks over at him and chuckles. “I can’t.”

“I just heard you hit high notes and runs,” Jihoon snorts. “You, jagi, can sing.”

She rolls her eyes, not wanting to get into that conversation. She shoves a pancake into her mouth so that she can’t answer.

“Well, now my goal is to get you on a song.”

She harrumphs.

“I’ll get you on a song. Even if it kills me.”


End file.
